


Визитка. WTF OZDZ 2021

by WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Multi, OZDZ - Freeform, WTF OZDZ 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, skjelle, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Девятая визитка команды OZDZ. Willkommen.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Визитка. WTF OZDZ 2021

  


Мы уже много раз рассказывали, как в 2014 году [**Skjelle**](https://ficbook.net/authors/338925) написала первую часть гигантской повести о приключениях одного крохотного, но очень эпичного экипажа "Фелиции". Очень скоро у повести появилась вторая, а потом и третья части, ну а мы так угорели по ней, что девятый раз идем играть на ФБ. Этой зимой вас по традиции ждет ксенофилия, трахлючения, красивые картинки, адские фанмиксы и много чего еще. Стэй фрости.

[ **От звезды до звезды** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2500638)

[ **От звезды до звезды. Колония** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3479491)

[ **От звезды до звезды. Беглецы** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4450130)

[ **Бригада с того света** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5813082)

[ **Десятый проходит над радугой** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6813126)

[ **Пожиратель под ледяным щитом** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7947555)

[ **Ева за семью печатями** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9444132)

[ **ЗФБ 2017** ](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5487277) | [ **ФБ 2017** ](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5536295)  
---|---  
[ **ЗФБ 2018** ](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5566095) | [ **ФБ 2018** ](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593036)  
[ **ЗФБ 2019** ](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618193) | [ **ФБ 2019** ](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643267)  
[ **ЗФБ 2020** ](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662277) | [ **ФБ 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/works)  
  
`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/e9/ymZqSDMB_o.png" /></a></div>`

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/1e/58/heaanG3d_o.png" /></a></div>`


End file.
